


Opening Communication

by CalamityJess



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityJess/pseuds/CalamityJess





	Opening Communication

Shepard was sitting at her computer in her quarters.  She was supposed to be filing reports but her mind was adrift in her downtime since her visit with Kaidan, she still hadn’t changed out of her armor.  Her inner conflicts were having conflicts at that point as she tried to wrap her head around her emotional outburst.  Not so much that she'd had one,  but that it led her straight to Kaidan's arms,  the very source of the pain she was feeling.  Or was he? Was it him or the situation they'd been thrown into? She conceded it was both.  But still the last thing she had expected of herself was to end up practically in his lap accepting his offer of  comfort.  And then some.  She realized it wasn't really that complicated,  she'd reacted with her heart before her head intervened.  The two parts were at war just like the rest of the galaxy.  But how was she ever going to get them on the same page?  Maybe it was just one big insurmountable brick wall they’d never be able to tear down. Maybe…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a message alert at the computer. It was Kaidan, she realized as she started in surprise.

K. Alenko: Hey Shepard  
G. Shepard: Hey…  
K. Alenko: Just wanted to check in, see how you were doing after Huerta.  
G. Shepard: Good question...I’m...ok I think? Just thinking, rethinking  
K. Alenko: Overthinking  
G: Shepard: How did you know?  
K. Alenko: Takes one to know one.  
G. Shepard: Good point. Kaidan, I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to run out on you like that I just...I don’t know.  
K. Alenko: Hey, don’t apologize for being honest with me, I think I understand.  
G. Shepard: You do? Maybe you can explain it to me then.  
K. Alenko: Ha!  
G. Shepard: Ash would probably have the best advice right now too. Miss her.  
K. Alenko: Yeah, she’d probably lock us in a room together. I miss her too.  
K. Alenko: Gem, listen, quit stressing yourself out. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. There’s no pressure here. If you need a friend, I’m there, if you need time...I’ll give you that. Whatever you need.  
G. Shepard: Thanks Kaidan, that means a lot. You know, I’ve really missed talking to you.  
K. Alenko: Well, lucky for you...I’m only a message away. Now get some rest.   
G. Shepard: Yes Sir Major Alenko, Sir!  
K. Alenko: Haha...sleep well, Commander.

When Shepard awoke the next morning, she saw the message light blinking again. She opened the message center and found a note, again from Kaidan. It appeared he’d be released from the hospital soon, and wanted her to come by before that. An unsettling feeling creeped into her gut. She’d been assuming he’d return to the Normandy upon release, but if that was the case...why would he want to talk to her first? It was his home as much as hers, surely he didn’t need permission. Then it hit her.

Udina...the spectre offer. He’d be a fool to pass it up. God knew he deserved it. And he was fairly clear he wanted to do it. But selfish as it was, she’d been hoping to have him with her squad. Even with their relationship in flux, she liked having him at her six. Not that she couldn’t count on Liara, James, Garrus, or Edi equally...it was just...comfort. He was a leader, he thought of things she sometimes didn’t, he could act independently and share the responsibility of battlefield command. Most of all, she’d wanted to have him to go to after missions. Just having him there to talk to. Damn it.

“I’m just a message away”

That’s what he’d said...what if they could be a step further than a message. Her mind started toying with an idea. A communicator, inner ear, but on a channel just for them. It wasn’t impossible, she could put one together in her sleep, long range even. They could keep each other up to speed...her on the Reaper front, him on Spectre intel. After an hour of digging, scavenging, and downloading, she had exactly what she wanted.

By the time she told joker to head for the Citadel, she had even managed to find a nice box, and slipped it in her pocket.

When she arrived at Kaidan’s room, he was up, dressed and looking out the window. He turned when he heard the door.

“Hey Shepard,” he greeted her.

“Hey...nice to see you up and around” Shepard said.

“Yeah...they’re letting me go in a couple hours. Wanted to see you, tell you in person…” he began.

“That you took Udina’s offer?” She offered.

“Yeah, I did,” he chuckled.

“I figured, I was hoping you’d come back to the Normandy...but nobody deserves this more than you. You’ll do great” Gemma told him.

“Thanks Gem, I thought about it...but I have a few things I need to do. Trying to find my squads, my students. Maybe Spectre authority will help.” He answered.

“I understand that, good luck,” She said

Kaidan nodded his thanks.

“What a shame, now you’ll miss the big Krogan/Turian/Salarian summit on the Normandy,” She teased.

“Oh...man you’ve got your hands full I guess. Wish I could be a fly on the wall” Kaidan answered with a grin.

“Well, Major...it just so happens, you can.” Gemma replied, handing him the small box.

“What’s this?” Kadan asked.

“Private channel, two way communicator, made for the left ear.  I told you...I’ve missed talking to you. So, now...I can. Just activate it, and we’re connected.” Gemma answered.

“Thank you...I’d like that” Kaidan smiled, if there was a good sign for their future, this was one.

"just one thing,  one favor Kaidan. " she said.

" sure,  what do you need " he asked.

" watch your back with Udina.  He's been giving me a bad gut feeling since we arrived on station. Please? "

" I will,  I promise. " Kaidan agreed.

Gemma smiled and walked forward a couple steps, closing the distance.

“I have to get going, but congratulations Kaidan, we’ll miss you” She said, as she surprised him with a hug.

Two good signs, if he was counting. Which he was.

  
  



End file.
